1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a grinding device; more particularly, the present invention is related to a grinding device for prompt test.
2. Description of the Related Art
As prompt tests are getting more and more attention in nowadays, several tests (such as tests for allergens) are gradually conducted in people's daily life. For any test, no matter the sample to be tested is an animal material or a plant material, it is required to grind the sample before proceeding to the test for well-mixing with chemical reagents used. Because the process of grinding samples significantly affects the efficiency and correction of tests, the development of a portable grinding device is necessary in order to conveniently grind samples for proceeding basic tests in daily life.
Take tests for determining allergens in foods as an example. Allergy is considered as an adverse reaction that a body response to a specific substance. It is said that a body must contact such substance at least once before and an allergic reaction may be induced as the body contacts the substance thereafter. When an allergic reaction is induced, immunoglobulins (e.g. IgE) will react with the substance concerned and release histamine, which is the key chemical substance relevant to allergy-based diseases or symptoms such as hay fever, asthma, itch, dyspnea, stomachalgia, vomiting and diarrhea.
Food-induced allergy is very common in allergic mechanisms. Almost more than 90% of food-induced allergy results from milk products, egg, barley, soy bean, peanut, fishes or crustaceans; wherein egg, milk product and peanut are the most common allergy source, and peanut, fishes and crustaceans often induce the most severe allergic reaction. It is record that about 3% of the child population suffers different kinds of food allergy. Although most children may get rid of allergy when they grow up, some of them may suffer from allergy of peanut or crustaceans often last for their whole life.
Symptoms of allergy may occur within several minutes to several hours after food intake. Common symptoms thereof include vomiting, diarrhea, abdominal pain, urticaria, tumefaction, eczema, itch in lip or oral, itch or tightness in throat, dyspnea, asthma, low blood pressure, etc.
According to information from National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases in U.S.A., it is not necessary to have a large amount of food for people with hyper-allergy to induce severe allergic reaction. In fact, only an amount of 1/44000 of the weight of a single peanut may induce severe allergic reaction for those people.
There is no medicine for preventing food allergy. The only way to prevent allergy is to avert from eating food that may induce allergy. Once certain foods are diagnosed to induce allergy for your kid, it is very important to avoid not only those foods but also the relevant foods. If a kid is fed with mother's milk, the mother shall also avoid eating such food. Allergic food may transfer into child's body through mother's milk and induce allergic reaction even if at an extremely low amount.
With advances in technology, the percentage of various processed foods in human daily diet is getting higher and higher. Meanwhile, it is hard to learn the original raw materials of those processed foods by observing the appearance thereof. Although it is asked to clearly indicate the contents thereof on the package of those processed food, the customers can only choose to trust the labeled information. After all, it is impossible for them to forward every processed food to a testing center because of economic consideration. Thus, the development of a testing device that can be easily performed at home is favorable for people with hyper-allergy to eat healthier and more safely.
To sum up, not only for allergy test, but also for properly grinding animal or plant materials in daily life, a portable and efficient grinding device is constantly in need.